


My world in color

by VivaLaBaguette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaBaguette/pseuds/VivaLaBaguette
Summary: I’ve never lived in a black and white world when they’re around





	My world in color

Her hugging me is a soft pink.  
His words a deep blue.  
And her smile a light blue.  
His laughter a brilliant orange.  
And her jokes a nice peach.  
His gaze a cool gray.  
Her music a dazzling purple.  
And his presence a funny lime.  
Her actions an innocent green.  
And his absence a screaming black.  
With her feelings a passionate lilac,  
Pushing me into my world of color.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short I know, but it’s a poem and each line is a different person and the color of the moment I define them by.


End file.
